


Śmietnik

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: wszystko o czym wolałbym zapomnieć





	1. zamknij się, rose

— Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, Kwarc? — Pink Diamond zmarszczyła brwi. Z policzkiem ułożonym na dłoni i łokciem opartym o tron, wpatrywała się w przestrzeń i udawała, że analizuje to, co usłyszała. — Mamy zostawić ziemię? — Podniosła się gwałtownie. Zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtownie, bo stojąca obok tronu Perła aż wzdrygnęła się i mimowolnie zerknęła na twarz Pink. — Bo zobaczyłaś jakieś kwiatki? Robaki? Ludzi? — Wybuchnęła śmiechem i aż złapała się za brzuch.

Kiedy się uspokoiła w kilku skokach pokonała schody i stanęła przodem do tronu. Chwilę później była już jedynie niskim i bardzo wkurzonym Kwarcem.

— Co w tym zabawnego? — krzyknęła i z furią wskazała na tron. — Mój Diamencie, te tylko rośliny, tylko robaki i tylko ludzie też zasługują na życie! Są cudowni! Niesamowici! Tacy inni! Wolni! Moglibyśmy się od nich wiele nauczyć, powinniśmy spróbo... — urwała w połowie i zrobiła najbardziej przerażona minę, jaką tylko potrafiła zrobić.

Następnie wbiegła po schodach, będąc przy tym zdecydowanie wolniejszą, niż ostatnio. Odchrząknęła, po tym jak jej ramiona zatrzęsły się od powstrzymywania kolejnego napadu śmiechu. Przybrała swoją prawdziwą formę i zasiadła na tronie.

— Zamknij się, Rose! — znów krzyknęła. — Jesteś tylko Kwarcem, a ja Diamentem! Więc ja tu decyduję, co powinniśmy! — I tupnęła nogą niczym małe dziecko.

Potykając się o własne nogi znów zbiegła i nim porządnie zmieniła kształt, już wydzierała się w stronę pustego tronu.

Perła zatkała sobie uszy i cofnęła się odrobinę.

— Czy to już rozdwojenie jaźni? Czy coś? — spytała nieco zirytowana, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział.


	2. goodbye

Dipper kochał Billa.

Wielbił każdą jego zaletę, akceptował wady i ignorował skazy w wyglądzie nawet, gdy te przestawały być malutkimi niedociągnięciami i zmieniały się w ogromne blizny szpecące całą twarz, całe plecy i brzuch. Nawet, gdy oznaczały brak oka.

Lubił ich wspólne wyjścia do kina, restauracji albo wycieczki do świata demonów. Kochał każdą rozmowę nawet te zbyt burzliwe i pełne przekleństw, bo przecież ostatecznie wszystko kończyło się dobrze. W ramionach Billa. Z jego dłońmi przeczesującymi włosy Dippera.

I lubił każdą spędzoną z Billem noc. Nawet te pierwsze, gdy jeszcze ukrywali się przed wujkami Dippera i Mabel. Nawet te spędzone w lesie na trawie i nawet gdy ta była mokra od deszczu. Bo przecież miał przy sobie Billa, reszta nie miała znaczenia.

I zawsze się starał dla niego, porzucał niektóre marzenia, a nawet był gotów wyrzec się rodziny. Zapomnieć o nich. Może zniszczyć, gdyby ośmieli się nie zaakceptować ich związku.

I zawsze w ciszy podążał za Billem. Obserwował, jak ten rządził swoim światem. Zawsze wspierał, chociaż nie zawsze się zgadzał z jego decyzjami.

Ale nawet w najpiękniejszych chwilach i po wielu latach znajomości gdzieś w jego głowie krążyła jedna myśli: zabiłby. Gdyby tylko to Bill ot tak odważył się skrzywdzić jego rodzinę albo przyjaciół. Gdyby ośmielił się zniszczyć jego świat, wprowadzić do niego swój chaos.

— Wybacz, to chyba taka moja granica w tej miłości do ciebie — przyznał uśmiechając się i kładąc zakrwawione dłonie na bladych policzkach. Kolorowe płomyki powoli zanikały, a pomieszczenie stopniowo pogrążało ich w paskudnych ciemnościach. Mabel zawzięcie uderzała w drzwi próbując się do nich dostać, a za oknami wciąż panował chaos: ktoś krzyczał, ktoś uciekał, ktoś umierał, a ktoś jeszcze inny walczył.

A Bill się śmiał.

— I tak byłeś zaskakująco długo po mojej stronie — powiedział, jakby wcale nie czuł noża tkwiącego w jego ciele. Jakby jego nowe i nie tak potężne, jak poprzednie, ciało wciąż nie rozumiał, że jest coraz bliżej śmierci. Jakby nie czuł krwi wylewającej się z niego i łez spadających na jego twarz. — Żałowałbym i oboje o tym wiemy, więc na upartego dalej jesteś, prawda?

Dipper zamrugał nie rozumiejąc w pierwszej chwili. Potem, gdy zrozumiał, co Bill miał namyśli, pokiwał gwałtownie głową.

— Zawsze — prawie wykrzyczał, pochylając się nad nim.

I wszystko nagle ucichło, a te dłonie złapały go mocno i przyciągnęły jeszcze bliżej.

Całowany przez Billa nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ogromne szpony zatopiły się w jego ciele.


	3. książę i książę

Czasami miał wrażenie, że umrze z nudów w tej cholernej wieży, otoczony złotem... za to z ogromnym, różowym smokiem, który bardziej przypominał połączenie świni z kozłem. A w gazetach napiszą, że to wina jakiejś choroby. Albo diety, cokolwiek byleby nie wyszło na to, że wieże jednak nie są takie fajne i lepiej wychowywać dzieci w tradycyjny sposób.

I gdy tak kolejnego, pozornie nudnego i zwykłego, dnia spisywał setny testament (który ostatecznie i tak zostanie olany), usłyszał potworny, głośny ryk, a potem huk, jakby coś niezwykle ciężkiego, ważącego ponad tonę, uderzyło o ziemię obłożoną porcelanowymi przedmiotami.

Chwilę później zobaczył złotą koronę, perfekcyjnie ułożoną na blond włosach. I dziwny, trochę poszarpany i blady mężczyzna wszedł przez jego okno, a następnie uśmiechnął się szeroko, niby zalotnie.

— No nareszcie! — powiedział Dipper z ulgą i zerwał się z łóżka. Miał już w głowie idealnie ułożoną przemowę, wypełnioną słodkimi słówkami i wdzięcznością. Cholera, przez chwilę mógł nawet śpiewać pieśni na cześć przybysza. Ostrożnie wyciągnął dłonie w stronę przybysza, gotów go mocno wyściskać.

Ale został ominięty, a Bill rzucił się na kufer wypełniony złotem.

— No nareszcie! — wykrzyczał Cipher, przekładając złoto do swojej torby. — Ależ rodzinka się zdziwi, jak jednak kupię sobie ten cylinder. Bo niby ja nie mogę? Niby mam jakieś kary na kasę? Phi!

Dipper poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka.

A na głowie Billa wylądowała sztabka złota i pozbawiła go przytomności.


	4. ślub

8:00

— Czy ktoś widział Achillesa?

— Niestety nie.

— A Patroklos? Gdzie jest Patroklos?

— Nie wiem.

— Cholerne dzieciaki! Same z nimi problemy!

— Spokojnie...

— J e s t e m spokojna!

9:00

— Cholera, chyba zniszczyłam zamek od sukni.

— Żartujesz, prawda?

— N-nie...

— Daj mi ją. Spróbuję to naprawić.

— Ale...

— Daj.

10:00

— Czy Achilles już wrócił?

— Jeszcze nie.

— Co za...

— Dlaczego ubierasz płaszcz?

— Idę go szukać.

9:30

Śmiech rozniósł się echem po ogromnej i zakurzonej sypialni opuszczonego domu. Ubrania walały się po zniszczonej podłodze. Niektóre zostawały nowym, tymczasowym domem dla sporych pająków, które lata temu przejęły dom.

— Czas nam się kończy — stwierdził Patroklos, zerkając na zegarek.

— Mhm. — Achilles dalej nie otwierał oczu. Leżał na skrzypiącym łóżku z głową na brzuchu Patroklosa i ani trochę nie chciało mu się wstawać. Zbyt ciepło. Zbyt wygodnie. Zbyt bezpiecznie.

— Twoja matka będzie nas szukać.

— Mhm.

— I zabije, gdy nas znajdzie.

— Och, który to już raz w tym miesiącu będziemy martwi? Dwunasty? — Uchylił ociężałe powieki i wlepił wzrok w Patroklosa. — Ile mamy czasu?

— Godzinę na dojście do domu i kolejną na przygotowanie się do... — zakaszlał —...twojego ślubu.

D w i e godziny.

D w i e upierdliwe godziny, po których wszystko się zmieni.

Wkurzające — pomyślał Achilles, kiedy w końcu podniósł się i zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania z podłogi.


	5. jestem

Leżał na kanapie i powoli przejeżdżał wzrokiem po kolejnych linijkach w książce. Od słowa do kolejnego robił się coraz bardziej senny i nie, wcale nie chodziło o to, że historia, przez którą próbował przebrnąć, była jakoś specjalnie nudna. Raczej chodziło o to, jak mało ostatnio sypiał.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały. Bose stopy uderzały przez chwilę o podłogę, a chwilę później Patroklos skrzywił się, gdy drugie, o wiele cięższe, zrobiło sobie z niego poduszkę i przyległo tak mocno, jak tylko się dało.

— Coś się stało? — spytał i już miał ochotę uderzyć się za to. Z pewnością było to najgłupsze pytanie, jakie mógł teraz zadać, dlatego szybko się poprawił: — Jeśli czegoś potrzebowałeś...

— Nie.

Dłonie Achillesa zacisnęły się mocniej na jego koszuli. Od kilku dni tak wyglądały wszystkie ich rozmowy — Patroklos o coś pytał Achilles odpowiadał krótko i jakby nieobecnie. Niby był tu, niby coś robił, niby kręcił się po swoim pokoju ale równie dobrze można by zastąpić go lalką. Patroklos czułby się przy niej tak samo samotnie i żałośnie.

— Patroklos — szept. Nawet jego imię, wypowiedziane przez Achillesa, brzmiało teraz dziwnie i nienaturalnie. Obco.

— Tak?

Zapanowała cisza i Patroklos przez chwilę myślał, że na tym skończy się ta „rozmowa".

Pomylił się.

— Nie widzę — wydusił z siebie Achilles, a jego ciało napięło się. Głos miał jeszcze dziwniejszy, jakby próbował stłumić wrzask. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści tak mocno, że aż przebił sobie paznokciami skórę. — Jestem ślepy — to już brzmiało, jak warkot rozwścieczonego wilka.

— Tak. — Achilles o nic nie pytał, ale on nagle poczuł potrzebę potwierdzenia czegokolwiek. Byleby coś mówić i byleby to nie było kolejnymi przeprosinami.

— I powinieneś odejść.

— Nie chcę?

— Będziesz się męczył.

— Nie chcę — powtórzył i skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. Oczy Achillesa były puste i skierowane gdzieś w pstrzeń. — J-jakoś damy radę — dodał po chwili.

Albo wykończymy się.


	6. był

Był potężny i niesamowity. Oszukał wiele osób, bez problemu bawił się nimi i manipulował, a potem śmiał się patrząc na to, jak zwrócone przeciwko sobie rodziny próbują się zamordować. Przybierał różne formy, dostosowywał się do innych, byleby ich oczarować. Wesoło skakał z jednego umysłu do drugiego i tworzył w nich jeden, wielki chaos. Chaos, który tak uwielbiał.

Odwiedzał różne wymiary, a w nich zdobywał sprzymierzeńców. Czasami nawet nie musiał udawać miłego, a oni i tak szli za nim, pozwalali na to, by ich poniżał i wyśmiewał... W końcu był potężniejszy, lepszy. Cudowny.

Wystarczyło, że pociągnął za odpowiednie sznurki i wszyscy tańczyli tak, jak chciał. Nawet Stanford Pines.

Zaczął Weirdmageddon i po raz kolejny bawił się w boga. Nawet w jego „końcu" było coś niesamowitego... ale i tak najwspanialszą rzeczą był jego powrót – to, jak przebił się przez kamień, który szczelnie okrywał całe jego ciało, i jak przybrał formę człowieka. A potem wystarczyło kilka sekund i już na nowo wszystko kontrolował.

Tak, był najlepszym demonem na świecie. Najsilniejszym. Najmądrzejszym.

Tak myślał, bo tak naprawdę...

Był strasznie głupi.

Mając wiedzę, ogromne doświadczenie nie docenił swego przeciwnika. Nie pomyślał, że młody Pines okaże się sprytniejszy od swojego wujka, a nawet przodków.

Nie pomyślał, że tym razem to Dipper wciągnie go w swoją grę pełną kłamstw i podstępów.

Nie pomyślał, że tym razem to on będzie czyjąś marionetką. Cholernym pionkiem.

Nie pomyślał, że ktoś kiedykolwiek da radę uśpić jego czujność.

Nie pomyślał, że będzie w stanie tak bardzo przywiązać się do człowieka.

I, że na końcu, gdy okaże się już zbędną zabawką, będzie odczuwał tak paskudny ból.

Tak, zdecydowanie, jak na tak wiekowego demona, był głupi, a teraz pokarało go za to.


	7. bipper

Bill czasami naprawdę nienawidził Dippera i tych jego słodkich minek, które robił za każdym razem, kiedy chciał coś od Billa.

Nienawidził tego, bo za każdym razem się nabierał i później robił te najgorsze rzeczy, podczas gdy Dipper leżał wesoło w domu i oglądał telewizję.

Teraz Bill siedział u weterynarza. Niby nic, ale ich kot był prawdziwym potworem. Godzinę trzeba było go zaganiać do transportera, a potem ten cholerny kocur prawie przegryzł się przez kratki, więc ostatecznie Bill musiał zwinąć go w koc niczym burrito.

Z domu wyszedł cały pogryziony, podrapany i w poniszczonych ciuchach. A teraz wysłuchiwał wrzasków weterynarza i wkurzał się jeszcze bardziej.

Następnym razem zamknę oczy, zatkam uszy i będę udawał, że Dipper nie istnieje — pomyślał i spojrzał na drzwi. Trochę współczuł weterynarzowi, ale tylko troszeczkę, bo jednak on musiał zajmować się kotem tylko raz na jakiś czas, a Bill musiał tego kocura znosić codziennie.

W końcu drzwi się otworzyły.

— P-p-panie Ci-ci-pher. — Weterynarz wyszedł cały zapocony. Jego ubrania były zniszczone, twarz czerwona, a włosy magicznie zniknęły z głowy.

— Tak?

— K-k-kot jej-jest zdr-wy — wymamrotał weterynarz.

I zemdlał.


	8. achilles 2

Wręcz czarne, pozbawione gwiazd, niebo powoli zmieniało swą barwę – robiło się jasne, przyjemnie niebieskie, a księżyc jakby zanikał, ustępując miejsca słońcu. Ulice natychmiast wypełniły się samochodami, a hałas i rozmowy zaczęły docierać do niewielkiej niewielkiej jaskini.

Patroklos drgnął, zacisnął mocniej oczy i przekręcił się na bok. Odruchowo chciał sięgnąć po kołdrę i nakryć się, ale jego dłonie zdołały jedynie natrafić na ubrania i tonę piasku. Podniósł się gwałtownie i rozejrzał. Początkowo, mając w głowie pustkę, panikował, potem jednak jego oczy natrafiły na Achillesa i znów ogarnął go błogi spokój. Odetchnął i po ułożeniu się na piasku, zaczął obserwować poczynania drugiego chłopaka.

Achilles czuł na sobie spojrzenie, ale nie przejmował się nim – dalej krzątał się po jaskini i zbierał porozrzucane w nocy ubrania. Kiedy skończył rozmasował obolałe, ozdobione czerwonymi śladami po paznokciach, ramiona. Wszystko go bolało. Nawet mięśnie, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, teraz krzyczały żałośnie w „agonii". Pod oczami miał niewielkie, czarne ślady przypominające o tym, jak mało spał ostatniej (i przed ostatniej, i przed przed ostatniej) nocy. Gdyby nie to, że jego telefon wyraźnie pokazywał, że jest poniedziałek, położyłby się i spałby dalej, najlepiej do południa.

— Prawdopodobnie się spóźnimy — oświadczył i niechętnie chwycił za bokserki. Zanim je włożył, otrzepał je z piasku. To samo zrobił z pozostałymi ubraniami.

— Aż tak źle? — Patroklos przewrócił się na brzuch i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Przez chwilę machał nimi, próbując w ten sposób złapać bluzkę. — Za daleko — wymamrotał.

— Jest siódma – dojechanie do szkoły zajmie godzinę, a my jeszcze musimy się umyć i przebrać.

Achilles wywrócił oczami i zaczął pisać wiadomość, a palcami u stopy chwycił koszulę drugiego chłopaka i rzucił nią w niego. Trafił w głowę.

— Dzięki — wymamrotał Patroklos i w końcu podniósł się. Dopiero wtedy, gdy jego nogi dotknęły piaszczystego podłoża, poczuł ból. Paskudny ból, jakby jakieś złośliwe, niewidzialne duszki wbiły szczypce w jego skórę i zaczęły za nią ciągnąć... albo jakby ktoś wrzucił go na grilla, jako kolejną przekąskę. Wszystkie mięśnie płonęły z bólu, a nogi drętwiały. Miał nawet wrażenie, że gdzieś na jego ciele pojawiły się niewielkie ranki. — Następnym razem idziemy do hotelu — oświadczył i spróbował się przeciągnąć. Kości wydały charakterystyczny dźwięk.

— Przecież proponowałem to wczoraj...

— Wiem i żałuję, że nie słuchałem. — Kiedy skończył się ubierać, podszedł do Achillesa. Delikatnie, pomimo długiej znajomości wciąż niepewnie, objął go i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. — Z kim piszesz? — spytał.

— Z twoją przyjaciółką.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Ktoś musi okłamać nauczycieli i znaleźć jakiś powód, dla którego nie będzie cię na pierwszej lekcji.

— A co tobą?

— Powiem, że wyszedłem w nocy i nie dałem rady wrócić.

— Twoja matka nie będzie zadowolona.

— Jak zawsze — powiedział i ostrożnie wydostał się z uścisku, a następnie chwycił swoje buty. — Idziemy?

— Tak.

Żeby wydostać się z jaskini musieli wejść do wody, która sięgała im ledwie do kostek. Na plaży, na szczęście, nie było jeszcze ludzi. Jedynie gdzieś w oddali kręcił się jakiś pies.

— Właściwie ile masz dzisiaj lekcji? — spytał Achilles, kiedy znaleźli się przy schodkach prowadzących na parking, obok którego stał niewielki, niebieski budynek będący barem.

— Tylko siedem... no ale na pierwszą, i być może na drugą, się spóźnię, więc pięć.

— Aha. Przyjdę o osiemnastej.

— Nie za wcześnie? — Patroklos wsiadł do auta, kiedy tylko Achilles je otworzył. Następnie oparł się wygodnie o fotel i znów odetchnął. Jak wygodnie.

— Nie, będzie idealnie.

— Ale...

— Moja matka ma o tej godzinie spotkanie.

— A ojciec?

— Jest tylko nieszkodliwym ojcem.

Patroklos westchnął ciężko.

— Czasami nie lubię twojego sposobu myślenia — oświadczył i odwrócił głowę w stronę szyby.

Mijali niewielkie, kolorowe domki ułożone jeden przy drugim i na dole oddzielone jedynie cieniutką siatką, która chyba miała robić za płot. Podwórka również nie należały do największych – na jednym stał dziecięcy basenik i już nie dało się przejść bez przeciskania się przy siatce.

Później stanęli na światłach i patrzyli na grupkę, przechodzących przez pasy, ludzi. Dorośli szli w miarę wolno, dzieci zaś pędziły na drugą stronę jakby od dotarcia tam zależało całe ich życie. Oczywiście śmiały się przy tym.

Była dziewiąta, kiedy w końcu dotarli do szkoły i samochód został zaparkowany na parkingu.

— O osiemnastej? — spytał Patroklos i wbił paznokcie w siedzenie. Wcale nie miał ochoty wysiadać i rozstawać się na te kilka godzin.

— Tak.

Patroklos czekał.

Czekał na coś jeszcze. Na cokolwiek. Na chociaż jedno spojrzenie, ale gdy zaczęły mijać minuty, a dzwonek na przerwę zakłócił ciszę, nadął policzki i odpiął pasy. Dopiero wtedy poczuł palce na swoim ramieniu i został przytulony.

— Wiesz, że cię kocham?

— Wiesz, że teraz jeszcze bardziej nie mam ochoty rozstawać się z tobą?

Achilles w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się i zamknął oczy, gdy Patroklos pocałował go na pożegnanie.


	9. bo to nie ma sensu 2

Dipper Gleeful wybuchnął śmiechem, a potem nachylił się nad bezbronnym, przykutym do ściany Willem.

— Naprawdę sądziłeś, że uda ci się uciec? — wysyczał mu do ucha, a potem szarpnął go za włosy i...

— Nie! Stop! — wrzasnęła Mabel i podeszła do nich, machając scenariuszem.— Nie tak! Źle to robisz!

Gleeful odsunął się od Willa i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

— Co robię źle?

— Wszystko! — Dziewczyna nadęła poliki i tupnęła nogą. — Zacznijmy od tego, że źle się schylasz. Masz się tak schylić, jakbyś chciał dotknąć jego ramion, a nie jakbyś zaraz miał uderzyć łbem o podłogę. Przy czym nie możesz go dotykać i cały ten czas musisz wyglądać na wyższego. Wiesz, coś na zasadzie „Jestem od ciebie lepszy, śmieciu!, ale jednocześnie w twojej postawie musi być coś w stylu „Och, mój biedny zagubiony, Will" — mówiła z przejęciem.

— Aha... dobra. Rozumiem.

— Ale czekaj! To nie koniec! Musisz też inaczej na niego patrzeć. Musisz patrzeć, jakby zabił ci matkę, ale jednocześnie był najważniejszą osobą w całym twoim nędznym życiu. Jakby był twoim światem, pieprzoną Wenus z Milo, którą właśnie rzeźbisz w pokoju pełnym martwych niemowląt.

— Co? — Gleeful przechylił głowę.

— Jeszcze twój ton! On też musi być inny. Musisz mówić szeptem, ale też bez przesady. A jak będziesz krzyczał, to też masz być cicho.

— Cicho i krzyczeć? Czy to nie jest... — Urwał, bo Mabel machnęła ręką obok jego twarzy.

— Po prostu to zrób! A i jeszcze, jak dojdzie do sceny, w której mówisz Willowi, że wiedziałeś o jego planach... Nie patrz na niego. Znaczy wasze twarze muszą być zwrócone do siebie, ale wzrok masz mieć bardziej w lewo, ale patrzysz w prawy róg.

— Ale...

— A i jak będziesz się obracał, masz to robić tak, by Will widział twój tyłek, ale jednocześnie masz udawać, ze wcale nie o to ci chodzi.

— A...

— I gdy zdenerwowany położysz dłoń na jego włosach, masz go głaskać delikatnie. Tak delikatnie, jakbyś głaskał swoje nowo narodzone dziecko albo psa. Ale jednocześnie musisz być władczy, niczym typowy sadysta z tanich pornosów. Masz być, jak Grey, tylko trochę lepszy ale też nie za bardzo, bo wiesz... Ludzie muszą ogarnąć podobieństwo.

— Al...

— A potem uderzysz Willa, ale nie za mocno. Masz to zrobić tak, jakbyś nie chciał. Najlepiej żeby w twoich oczkach błysnęły wtedy łzy, a na twarzy pojawiła się mina w stylu „Kochanie, wybacz mi! Zmusili mnie!", chociaż wcale nikt cię nie zmusił i tak naprawdę chcesz go uderzyć, bo cię zdradził. Rozumiesz?

— Ja... chyba nie.

— Wiesz co?

— Hm?

— Mam inny pomysł.

— Jaki?

— Zagram za ciebie — odpowiedziała Mabel i zepchnęła Gleefula ze sceny.


	10. zakupy

— Że co mam zrobić? — Bill zmarszczył brwi.

— Masz iść do sklepu — odpowiedział Dipper i po raz kolejny tego dnia zaczął kichać. — Nasza lodówka jest już praktycznie pusta, a ja nie mam siły podnieść się z łóżka — powiedział i skrzywił się. Znowu kichnął. — W kuchni masz listę rzeczy, które trzeba kupić i pieniądze. — Sięgnął po, leżącą na szafce, książce. — A. Weź ze sobą Ritsu.

Bill jęknął żałośnie, ale widząc minę Dippera, zamknął buzię i tym samym powstrzymał się od wypowiedzenia kilku niecenzuralnych słów i od długich narzekań.

— Mam zabrać piromantę do sklepu? Przecież to nie ma prawa dobrze się skończyć...

*

— Czyli... mówisz mi, że nie możemy tego wszystkiego wysadzić? — Niższy od Billa chłopak rozejrzał się i ułożył dłonie na biodrach. Uderzył kilka razy obcasem w podłogę i poruszył się, a jego włosy o dwóch kolorach (po lewej czarne, po prawej białe) opadły na ramiona i lewe oko.

— Tak — odpowiedział Bill i skrzywił się. Może i Dipper był mądry, może piękny, ale pisać to on nie potrafił, a przynajmniej nie w czytelny sposób. — Ziarna? Na co nam ziarna? — mruknął demon, dalej się z tym męcząc.

— Ale... gdyby tak zrobić chociaż malutki pożar? — Ritsu spojrzał błagalnie na demona. Jego przedziwne oczy zaświeciły niebezpiecznie, a z kieszeni wysunęła się zapalniczka. — Albo... może coś podpalimy? Chcę coś podpalić.

— Tak, tak. — Bill machnął na niego ręką, zbyt zajęty kolejnymi próbami rozszyfrowania pisma Dippera. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, co powiedział Ritsu. Przerażony prawie upuścił listę i zaczął się rozglądać, ale chłopaka już nie było.

Bill jęknął i ruszył biegiem za zapachem lawendy.

Na szczęście, kiedy znalazł chłopaka ten wcale nie planował niczego podpalać.

— Co ty robisz? — Bill przekrzywił głowę.

Ritsu stał przy dziale z zabawkami dla dzieci i przykładał do nosa żółtą, urodzinową czapeczkę. We włosach miał żółte piórka, które prawdopodobnie wyrwał ze stroju jednej z lalek. Na podłodze leżały opakowania po zabawkach, piłeczki, pluszaki, żołnierzyki i lalki.

— Jestem kurczakiem — oświadczył.

— Przygarnij cyrkowca, mówili — mruknął Bill i ruszył w stronę Ritsu. — Będzie fajnie, mówili. — Złapał chłopaka za rękę i zaczął wyciągać piórka z jego włosów. — Od tej pory masz się trzymać blisko mnie. Najlepiej nie puszczaj mojej ręki — powiedział, a chłopak nadął poliki.

— Dippi będzie zazdrosny.

— Nie dowie się.

— Powiem mu.

— To obudzisz się na dnie oceanu.

— Ale ty wiesz, że to mnie nie zabije? Przecież nie potrzebuję powietrza do życia...

— Ale nie umiesz pływać.

— Umiem gadać z rybami.

— Kłamiesz.

— Nie wiesz tego.

— Wiem. Przecież, kurde, twoje moce ograniczają się do żarcia snów i wyciągania z nich przedmiotów.

— O, właśnie! Mógłbym wyjąć ze snów statek! Ha!

— Na co ci statek, skoro nie umiesz go obsługiwać? — Bill zerknął na listę i westchnął ciężko.

— Co jest?

— Nie mogę tego rozszyfrować.

— Pokaż! — Ritsu wyciągnął łapkę w stronę listy. Przez chwilę udawał, że czyta. — Aha, aha. Mhm.

— I? Rozumiesz coś z tego?

— Wszystko. Musimy kupić sernik. Najlepiej dziesięć. Albo dwadzieścia. I papierosy.

— Ritsu...

— Tak?

— Dipper nie pali... i raczej nie jada ciast. Ty to robisz.

— Och. Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, Billuś. — Ritsu uśmiechnął się słodko, a Bill wywrócił oczami. — Nie lubię cię — oświadczył chłopak, gdy demon wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do Dippera. Jęknął żałośnie i oparł się o ścianę. Znudzony zaczął się rozglądać. W pewnym momencie zabrał Billowi jego cylinder i nałożył go sobie na głowę.

— Już wiem, co mamy kupić. Idziemy szukać warzyw — oświadczył Bill, chowając telefon do kieszeni, a Ritsu jęknął żałośnie.

— Ble i nuda.

— Nie marudź.

— Ale to naprawdę nudne. I na co komu warzywa? Że co, że zdrowe? Jesteś demonem, a ja zjadaczem snów. Na co nam zdrowa żywność? — mówił Ritsu. — Billuś. Mam pomysł.

— Tak?

— Tam — wskazał na jakiegoś mężczyznę — jest super przystojny facet. Zajmę się nim, a ty sobie rób zakupy. — Zrobił słodką, błagalną minkę.

— N... — Bill zawahał się. — Dobrze. Niech będzie.

— Jej! — Ritsu poprawił ubrania i ruszył biegiem w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Bill uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Przez chwilę myślał, że jego problem zniknął... a potem uświadomił sobie na kogo wskazał Ritsu.

— Ej, moment. Przecież to Will! Ritsu, gdzie ty... Ritsu! Wracaj mi tu! — krzyknął i ruszył biegiem za chłopakiem.


	11. dipper i jego pech

Bill roześmiał się. Jego dłonie wciąż lepiły się od soku, który zaledwie dwie godziny temu chciał wylać na mnie, ale przez pewien „nieszczęśliwy" wypadek sam się oblał. Jednak nawet to nie sprawiło, że jego dobry humor zniknął. Przeciwnie. Miałem wrażenie, że od kiedy sikowaty soczek pozostawił na nim plamy, uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej i paskudniej, jakby właśnie planował kolejny weirdmageddon. Kopniakiem otworzył drzwi opuszczonego domu i spojrzał na mnie po raz pierwszy od godziny.

— Sosna, pieprzyłeś się kiedyś z kimś w opuszczonym domu?

— Nie? — Spojrzałem niepewnie na jego dwukolorowe oczy, tak podobne do oczu Willa... Tylko bardziej szalone, wyrażające zdecydowanie więcej negatywnych emocji. Oczy pieprzonego, trójkątnego demona, potrafiącego jednym ruchem dłoni wywrócić świat do góry nogami. Oczy mojego chłopaka.

— To świetnie! — Złapał moją dłoń i wciągnął do środka. Do tego pieprzonego domku, gdzie było pełno pająków planujących jak tu podbić świat (jak nic przez te lata, spędzone z dala od ludzi, zaczęły wymyślać takie rzeczy! Zobaczycie, kiedyś pająki podbiją świat!) i jedzenia. Pełno popsutego jedzenia, które miało już własną świadomość. Ono też pewnie planowało jak tu nas wszystkich zgładzić. Stary właściciel kochał gotować. I miał dużo kasy. Mógł spokojnie kupić wszystkie sklepy w Gravity Falls... No ale był martwy. Powiesił się. W swoim domu. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszałem trzask. Drzwi. To tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nami.

— Litości — jęknąłem. — Tylko mi nie mów, że zachciało ci się seksu! Teraz! Teraz, gdy jesteśmy tak blisko naszego domu! — Uśmiechnął się niewinnie. — Kiedy następnym razem namówisz mnie na piknik, obiecuję, że zamiast zgodzić się, kopnę cię i powiem „spadaj"! — Nadąłem poliki. Cały ten dzień to jakaś pieprzona pomyłka. Rano Mabel budzi mnie krzycząc, że dom sąsiadów się pali, później Bill wrzeszczy, że chce zrobić piknik, będąc już na polanie, zaczyna padać deszcz, Bill wylewa na siebie sok i stwierdza, że musimy wracać... a teraz zaciąga mnie do opuszczonego domu. Może ja jednak powinienem był znaleźć sobie dziewczynę? Co mnie w ogóle podkusiło żeby związać się z byłym wrogiem? A, tak. Nagle stwierdziłem, że w sumie to jestem samotny i potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie słuchał moich długich (i nudnych, według Billa) przemów na tysiąc różnych tematów. Początkowo chciałem wykopać sobie czaszkę, ale Mabel stwierdziła, że ona nie będzie mieszkać w jednym domu z czymś, co kiedyś należało do trupa, więc przygarnąłem Billa.

— Zgodziłeś się na seks w trumnie, a w tu nie chcesz? — Mam wrażenie, że z każdą kolejna chwilą jego uśmiech stawał się coraz szerszy, normalnie jeszcze moment i będzie mógł spokojnie konkurować z Jeffem. — Hm, hm. Chodź na górę. — Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, pociągnął mnie w stronę schodów.

Schodki oczywiście musiały być drewniane i mocno zniszczone, jak w jakimś horrorze. Skrzypiały przy każdym kroku, a kiedy znaleźliśmy się już na górze z przerażeniem odkryłem, że jeden ze schodów zarwał się. Bill również to zauważył, ale – w porównaniu do mnie – nie wyglądał na przejętego tym. No tak. W końcu to demon. Mógł się teleportować na dół.

Coś huknęło. Krzyknąłem i odruchowo złapałem Billa za rękę.

— Burza — oznajmił splatając nasze palce i otwierając drzwi do pomieszczenia, które okazało się być sypialnią. Bardzo zniszczoną sypialnią. Tapeta została obdarta ze ścian, na których widniały różne napisy. No tak. Mogłem się spodziewać, że i ludzie (pewnie głównie nastolatkowie) czasami tu przychodzą.— Sosenko?

— Tak?

— Nie, już nic — mówiąc to machnął rękę, a następnie usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco.

Teraz powinienem powiedzieć, że pieprzyliśmy się do rana w najróżniejszych pozycjach, a rano ubraliśmy się i wesoło poszliśmy do domu, albo Bill nas przeniósł, ale mówiąc takie rzeczy skłamałby. Nie było fajnie. Idąc w stronę łóżka, odezwał się mój wrodzony – odziedziczony pewnie po ojcu – pech i poślizgnąłem się. Nie wiem o co. Nie wiem jak. Wiem tylko, że uderzyłem głową o jakiś mebel, a Bill zaczął się śmiać. Kochany.

Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści, jedną z nich uderzyłem w tę cholerną podłogę. Nosz kurde! Czy tego dnia wszystko musi być tak beznadziejne?!

— Ty się kiedyś zabijesz! — Kiedy już się opanował i tylko po policzkach wciąż ciekły mu łzy, pomógł mi wstać. — A to będzie straszne. — Dodał obejmując mnie w pasie. — To ja mam cię zabić.

— Nie, nic mi nie jest. Dzięki, że pytasz. — Fuknąłem, a on znowu zaczął się śmiać, tym razem jednak robił to ciszej. — Dupek.

— Oj, wiesz, że ja cię tak naprawdę mocno kocham i, że się martwię. — Jakby chcąc udowodnić prawdziwość swoich słów, pomasował moją obolałą głowę, na której z pewnością powstał spory guz albo inne cholerstwo. A potem mnie pocałował i na chwilę zapomniałem o całym otaczającym mnie świecie. Bill. Był tylko Bill. Bill, który pachniał i smakował truskawkami. Bill, którego dłonie były duże i ciepłe, i tak delikatne, gdy przejeżdżał nimi po moich plecach.

Może ten dzień nie jest aż taki zły? — pomyślałem.

Popchnął mnie na łóżko.

Nie.

Oczywiście, że jest zły.

Huk.

Łóżko się zarwało.


	12. bo to nie ma sensu 3

Dipper patrzył na demona.

Na swojego gwałciciela.

Na mordercę Mabel.

Na tego cholernego psychopatę.

Patrzył, czerwienił się i wiercił. Jego serce biło szybciej, a krople deszczu spływały po twarzy. Ubranie przylegało mocniej do skóry, idealnie ułożone włosy teraz sterczały we wszystkie strony. W brzuchu i głowie fruwało stado wściekłych motyli z młotami i wiertłami.

— Ż-żartujesz. — Cofnął się i uderzył plecami o drzewo.

— Nie. Jestem całkowicie poważny — powiedział Bill i wyciągnął rękę w stronę chłopaka. — Tylko nie rozumiem, czemu ci się to nie podoba? Przecież mnie kochasz, a ja właśnie wyznałem ci miłość! Powinieneś być szczęśliwy! — Położył dłoń na policzku Dippera i nachylił się, by móc go pocałować. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, widząc u młodszego rumieńce.

— J-jestem szczęśliwy, tylko... j-jestem też zazsko... Nie, kurwa, nie jestem. Stop! To nie ma sensu! — wykrzykując te słowa, odepchnął od siebie demona.

— O co ci chodzi? — Bill zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił głowę.

— O to, że ta scena jest głupia! Tak, teraz mówię to ja — odpowiedział chłopak i spojrzał na osobę zajmującą się pisaniem tych wszystkich bezsensownych dialogów. — To jest głupie.

— A to niby dlaczego? — Dziecko wyglądające, jakby obrzygał je jednorożec, przeniosło wzrok z ekranu telefonu na Dippera. — Przecież wszystko jest tak, jak powinno! W pierwszym odcinku doszło do waszego spotkania, w drugim był gwałt, w trzecim śmierć Mabel, a teraz czas na wielką, prawdziwą miłość!

— Pomijając to, że tego przygłupa — wskazał na Billa — spotkałem dopiero dwa dni temu, to... kurwa, co z niego za psychopata skoro jednak mnie naprawdę kocha?

— Oj, no bo on to jeden z tych kochliwych!

— Co? — Dipper poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w łeb. Biurkiem. — To jest bezsensu! Albo jedno, albo drugie!

— Bla, bla, bla. — Dziewczynka nadęła policzki i wywróciła oczami. — Ale ty się wszystkiego czepiasz!

— No bo...

— Jesteś, jak jakiś hejter! — Nadęła policzki. — I kompletnie nie rozumiesz tego, co jest między tobą i Billem! Tej pięknej, niewinnej i cudnej miłości!

— No wyobraź sobie, że wiem, co jest miedzy nami! Kocham go — ponownie wskazał na Billa — ale w serialu powinienem chcieć go zabić. Powinienem go nienawidzić. Powinienem czuć do niego wstręt. No ewentualnie powinien mnie dopaść syndrom sztokholmski, a nie jakaś prawdziwa miłość!

— Syndrom co? — Dziewczynka zamrugała słysząc to słowo po raz pierwszy.

— No wiesz... ofiara przywiązuję się do oprawcy.

— Ofiara? Oprawca? Że co?

— No, ja jestem ofi...

— Ty? Czemu niby?

— Zabito mi siostrę?

— Z miłości.

— Zostałem zgwałcony.

— To nie był gwałt.

— Wyrywałem się. Krzyczałem. Płakałem.

— Ale doszedłeś.

— Bo ciało reag...

Znowu mu przerwano.

— Zresztą zawsze możemy powiedzieć, ze to bdsm.

— Bdsm tak nie wygląda! Tam się obie strony zgadzają, a ja na nic się nie godziłem!

— Bla, bla, bla. Znowu za bardzo marudzisz. A nawet jeśli masz rację to, co z tego? I tak znajdą się ludzie, których to podnieca, więc po co cokolwiek zmieniać? Po prostu graj.

— Nie. Sami sobie grajcie — warknął Dipper i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Trzasnął drzwiami.

Dziewczynka westchnęła.

— Mabel.

— Tak?

— Przebierz się. Grasz za niego.


	13. nie dotykać włosów

Był demonem, więc nie powinien czuć bólu, a jednak budząc się po zaledwie godzinie snu Bill miał wrażenie, że w jego głowie jakieś wyjątkowo upierdliwe stworzonko zorganizowało imprezę. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że doskonale pamiętał, że kiedy jego oczy już same się zamykały, a ciało odmówiło współpracy, ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Ktoś. Dipper. To musiał być Dipper. Dipper, który się śmiał. Nie to, że Bill nie ufał swojemu kochankowi... Wróć. To właśnie tak było.

Dlatego wchodząc do łazienki Bill podziewał się wszystkiego – kocich uszu umieszczonych na głowię, śladów pisaków na twarzy, a nawet kolejnego dziwacznego swetra.

Spojrzał na swoje odbicie, a potem zamarł.

Dobra.

Jednak nie wszystkiego się spodziewał.

Jednak Dipper wciąż potrafił go zaskoczyć.

Wziął głęboki oddech i delikatnie chwycił swoje włosy. Włosy, które teraz były splecione w warkocz i były różowe. Różowe. Jego cudowne włosy. Różowe do cholery!

— Cześć, kochanie! — Dipper wszedł do łazienki, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

Bill wziął głęboki oddech.

Nie, nie będzie się denerwował.

Nie może.

Nie wolno.

Przecież od jakiegoś czasu był taki spokojny.

Przecież... A pieprzyć to!

Obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę swojego kochanka i zanim ten zdążył zwiać, chwycił go mocno za włosy.

*

Mabel wpadła do jadalni.

— Dzień dobry, rodzi... — urwała widząc Pacyfikę i Willa. Oboje ledwie powstrzymywali śmiech i wpatrywali się w Dippera.

Dippera, którego zielone włosy zostały związane za pomocą różowych kokardek.

Dippera, którego normalne ciuchy zmieniły się w różową sukienkę.


	14. remont

Zrób remont, mówili.

Będzie fajnie, mówili.

Bill zakrył oczy, mając nadzieję, że gdy je odsłoni zobaczy pomalowany pokój i nowe, poskładane meble. Ale nie. Nie zobaczył tego. Ściany wciąż miały paskudny, czerwony kolor, a miejscami były wręcz czarne. Stare, obszarpane łóżko dalej zajmowało połowę pokoju, szafa ze zniszczonymi drzwiczkami dalej sterczała w rogu, a kartony z nowymi meblami wciąż były na korytarzu.

Bill uderzył głową w ścianę i jęknął żałośnie. Sięgnął po telefon i przez chwilę chciał zadzwonić do Dippera, potem jednak doszedł do wniosku, że prędzej utnie sobie rękę niż skontaktuje się z chłopakiem. Przecież on go wyśmieje!

Do Mabel też nie mógł zadzwonić, bo dziewczyna aktualnie zwiedzała Chiny z Pacyfiką.

Wujkowie bliźniaków? Też będą się śmiać, a jeden z nich dalej chciał zabić Billa.

Sos? Nie, to się źle skończy.

Wendy? Nie miał do niej numeru...

Policjanci? Nie, oni go przerażali.

— O nie — jęknął, gdy przeglądając kontakty uświadomił sobie, że została mu jedna osoba. — Nie, nie, nie — mamrotał, ale jego dłonie już wybierały „zadzwoń", a po sekundzie słychać było głośne „piii". Kolejne sekundy i do uszu Billa dotarł znajomy, trochę senny głos:

— Czego? — Coś huknęło. Poleciały przekleństwa. Bill przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

— Em... cześć, Ritsu?

— Tak, tak cześć.

— Wszystko tam u ciebie w porządku?

— Oczywiście, że tak. Wróciłem z imprezy. Nie mam pojęcia, co na niej robiłem, ale przyniosłem ze sobą jakiegoś faceta. I właśnie go zabiłem, bo okazał się chamem i prostakiem, i chciał zostać na śniadaniu. A teraz mam ochotę wyrzygać jelita. A co u ciebie?

— Robię remont.

— I zadzwoniłeś żeby mi to powiedzieć? A instagram? Przecież mogłeś wrzucić tam zdjęcie, a ja bym ci je później skomentował... albo mógłbym ci wtedy wstawić zdjęcie zwłok, ale mam wrażenie, że to by się nie przyjęło za dobrze i znowu by mi policja do mieszkania wpadła.

— Bo widzisz... ja... potrzebuję pomocy.

— Ale że mojej?

— Tak?

— I że teraz?

— Ym... tak?

— A co będę z tego miał?

— Kolejny dobry uczynek i myśl, że pomogłeś przyjacielowi?

Rozłączył się.

Bill spojrzał na telefon, przeklął i spróbował znowu zadzwonić do Ritsu. Nie odebrał.

*

— Pojebało cię — oświadczył Ritsu i ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku. Miał podkrążone oczy i ślady pazurów na całym ciele. — No siedzisz tak długo w świecie ludzi, że w końcu w mózgu ci się poprzewracało.

— Potrzebuję pomocy — powiedział Bill, całkowicie ignorując słowa Ritsu.

— Och, a więc tak się teraz prosi o pomoc – wpadasz do domu przyjaciela, przerywasz mu kąpiel z trupem, związujesz go i pędzisz przed siebie, a co jakiś czas przeskakujesz przez przeszkody nawet gdy te są ogromnym drzewem. — Ritsu wywrócił oczami i ziewnął. — Bill, może ty się powinieneś na wyścigi konne zapisywać? Byłbyś, kurde, pierwszy. I to bez konia.

— Skończyłeś?

— Hm? A tak! Już nie marudzę! Możesz mnie rozwiązać i razem ogarniemy twój pokój, a trakcie będziemy śpiewać wesołą piosenkę o przyjaźni i miłości! Co? Czemu tak patrzysz?

— Ty, miłość i przyjaźń? I śpiewanie? Ritsu, ile my się znamy?

— Chyba za długo — jęknął chłopak.

— No... ale co powiesz na dynamit?

— Dynamit?

— Mhm. Załatwię ci go, a ty mi pomożesz.

— Meh. Mój cały dom jest z dynamitu.

— Roczny zapas alkoholu?

— Nie mogę za dużo pić. Jestem cyrkowcem i przynajmniej raz w tygodniu biegam wesoło po linie, pamiętasz?

— No tak. To może... no... Co ty byś chciał w zamian za pomoc?

— Sernik.

— Żartujesz?

— Nie. Dlaczego jesteś tak zdziwiony? Przecież po tylu latach powinieneś wiedzieć, że jestem ogromnym fanem serników. — Ritsu podniósł się i spojrzał rozbawiony na Billa. — A teraz rozwiąż mnie.

*

Dwie godziny później. Po wyniesieniu mebli.

— Bill, kurwa, uważaj trochę! — Ritsu zacisnął oczy, czując jak fioletowa farba zaczyna spływać po jego włosach i czole.

— Ups...

— Ja ci dam „ups"!

— Mogłeś je jakoś spiąć...

— Mogłeś uważać.

— Mogłeś się nie kręcić...

— To ty się kręcisz! Ja tu tylko parapet maluję! — Złapał ścierkę, przetarł nią czoło i uchylił powieki, by móc spojrzeć na blondyna. — I jeszcze się uśmiechasz.

— Bo twoje włosy wyglądają teraz, jak taka biało-czarno-fioletowa wata cukrowa! Ale twarz to bardziej jest jak bakłażan. Taki bardzo zdenerwowany bakłażan.

— Ten bakłażan zaraz cię uderzy.

— I nie dostanie ciasta.

— Nie lubię cię, wiesz? — Zanurzył pędzel w farbie. — Jesteś takim wkurwiającym, wstrętnym demonem. — Ruszył w stronę Billa. — I do tego kompletnie sobie nie radzisz. — Przejechał pędzlem po twarzy Billa.

Chwilę później demon wylał na niego czarny barwnik.

I tak zaczęła się wojna.


	15. cylinder

Bill zmarszczył brwi i kolejny raz tego dnia przekrzywił głowę. Laskę, którą trzymał w dłoni, rzucił w stronę Dippera i kompletnie nie przejmując się tym, czy chłopak w ogóle ją złapał, chwycił w swe dłonie kolejny cylinder. To chyba setny. Uniósł go w stronę światła, pomachał nim we wszystkie strony, a potem pokręcił głową i z rosnącą frustracją rzucił go na półkę. W odpowiedni na swoje gesty, usłyszał żałosny jęk kobiety stojącej obok Dippera. Biedna męczyła się z nim już piątą godzinę.

Za oknami robiło się ciemno, nawet przestał padać deszcz, a ludzie powoli wychodzili ze sklepu, ale Billa to nie obchodziło.

— Bill, zlituj się — powiedział w końcu Dipper, który miał już parę siniaków przez Billa i jego ciągłe rzucanie przedmiotami. — Wybierz byle co. Za pięć minut zamykają sklep!

— Byle co? — Bill najeżył się niczym kot. — Sosenko, chcesz żebym na własny ślub ubrał pierwszy lepszy cylinder?!

— Tak?

— Oszalałeś?! Nie ma mowy! Chcę najlepszy!

Dipper wywrócił oczami. Powoli zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy to on jest jakimś ignorantem i to dlatego każdy cylinder wydaje się być taki sam, czy może Bill ma coś z głową.

— A poprzedni nie był najlepszy?

— Był prawie najlepszy. Prawie, Sosenko! Miał ogromną wadę! Źle wyglądał przy świetle!

Gdyby Dipper mógł, gdyby miał na to siłę, właśnie zaliczyłby bardzo bliskie spotkanie z ziemią. Co to znaczy, że źle wyglądał przy świetle?

— A ten pierwszy?

— To był bardziej trójkąt niż walec. — Uniósł kolejny cylinder i z nieznanych Dipperowi powodów powąchał go. — Śmierdzi — stwierdził z niesmakiem.

— Bill!

— Nie jęcz! To twoja wina, wiesz? Gdybyś nie zniszczył mojego poprzedniego...

— Moja wina?! Moja?! A kto położył swój cylinder na ziemi!

— Leżał na stole! Nie moja wina, że ta świnia go zrzuciła!

— Ta świnia ma imię, wiesz?

— Och, wybacz. Gdyby nie Naboki, to cylinder dalej leżałby na stole!

Ciskali w siebie błyskawicami, kompletnie ignorując to, że kobieta stojąca przy nich z minuty na minutę robi się coraz bardziej przerażona i blada.Była bliska płaczu i wyrwała sobie włosy, przez co po lewej stronie była łysa.

— Mam dosyć — jęknęła płaczliwie i usiadła na ziemi.

— W ogóle kim ty jesteś, żeby na mnie wrzeszczeć?! — wrzasnął Bill, a z jego dłoni buchały płomienie.

— No nie wiem... Może bratem twojej narzeczonej?! Twoim pieprzonym świadkiem!? — odwrzasnął Dipper, który był już cały czerwony na twarzy. Za gorąco. Czy oni w tym sklepie nie mają klimatyzacji?! — Swoją drogą, jak tak dalej pójdzie, będziesz sobie szukał nowego świadka, ty cholerny trójkącie!

— Nie zrobisz mi tego, przeklęta Sosno!

— A żebyś wiedział, że zrobię! Mam cię dosyć!

W ten oto sposób, nim ktokolwiek zdołał się zorientować, Bill rzucił się na Dippera i razem przeturlali się po całym sklepie aż w końcu uderzyli w coś. Nim się zorientowali uderzyła w nich lawina cylindrów.

Dipper jęknął żałośnie. To zdecydowanie nie był jego najlepszy dzień.

Chyba Bill podpalił mu ubranie. I pół sklepu.

— O bogowie! — krzyknął Bill i momentalnie się podniósł. — Ten! Ten jest idealny! — oświadczył, trzymając w rękach cylinder, który niczym nie różnił się od pozostałych.

— Naprawdę? — spytał Dipper i cała złość momentalnie zniknęła. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnął demona w stronę kasy, a potem praktycznie wybiegł ze sklepu i podskoczył radośnie. — Wolność! — wrzeszczał. Bill w tym czasie przeglądał listę rzeczy do kupienia.

— No... właśnie nie.

— C-co?

— Jeszcze musimy kupić garnitur i buty, a poza tym potrzebna mi nowa laska! Ta się rozwaliła!


	16. zostaw to dziecko

Normalna osoba z pewnością zachwycałaby się podróżami w czasie, ale Dipper nie był normalny. Po tych wszystkich latach spędzonych w Gravity Falls i po tym, jak jego chłopakiem stał się demon, którego, jako dziecko, nienawidził, Dipper przestał ekscytować się takimi rzeczami. Podróż w czasie była dla niego jak wyprawa do supermarketu. Nuda, nuda i jeszcze raz nuda. Nawet towarzystwo Billa nie pomagało.

— Moglibyśmy pozbyć się tego zegarka — mruknął chłopak, patrząc na przedmiot, który on i Bill znaleźli tydzień temu. To właśnie dzięki niemu Dipper po raz pierwszy (a Bill po raz drugi) mógł pojeździć na dinozaurze, poznać pewnego cara i obrzygać jakiegoś polskiego króla... ale to ostatnie to bardzo długa historia.

W każdym razie Dipper (i jego żołądek) miał już dosyć podróży i naprawdę chciał wrócić do Gravity Falls. Niestety Bill jako pierwszy dorwał zegarek i przeniósł ich do przeszłości... albo przyszłości. Dipper nie miał pojęcia, gdzie dokładnie zostaną przeniesieni.

*

Dipper jęknął boleśnie, gdy upadł na ziemię. Bill natomiast zmarszczył brwi i zaczął się rozglądać.

— Gravity Falls? Dlaczego przeniosło nas do Gravity Falls?

— A skąd mam to wiedzieć? — Chłopak podniósł się i otrzepał ubrania.

— Idziemy gdzie indziej — oświadczył Bill i zaczął kręcić wskazówkami zegara, ale nic się nie stało. — Dipper?

— Tak?

— Zepsuło się.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął rękę.

— Daj mi to.

Kiedy zegarek znalazł się w rękach Dippera, on i Bill usłyszeli krzyk. Odwrócili się, a wtedy demon wrzasnął.

— O bogowie! — pisnął, czerwieniąc się i podskakując, jak małe dziecko.

Mały, trzynastoletni, Dipper stał przed nimi i kompletnie nie rozumiał tego, co się działo, kim byli ci, jakże dziwni, panowie ani dlaczego jeden z nich się ślinił. Wiedział tylko to, że pojawili się nagle i z pewnością stanowili zagrożenie.

— Bill.

— Tak?

— Krew ci leci z nosa. Jak w jakimś pieprzonym anime. Zrób coś z tym — mruknął Dipper i powoli zaczął podchodzić do młodszego siebie.

*

— A więc... ty to ja? — Mały Dipper zmarszczył brwi.

— Tak.

— A ten tu — wskazał na Billa — to Bill Cipher... mój... to znaczy twój... znaczy nasz chłopak?

— To naprawdę długa historia. — Starszy Dipper zaśmiał się nerwowo. — A teraz wybacz, ale muszę coś naprawić— wypowiadając te słowa, wyjął z szafki narzędzia.

Młodszy Dipper zerknął na Billa i skrzywił się, widząc, że demon wciąż się na niego gapi.

— Sosenko, ale ty byłeś słodki — powiedział demon i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przytulił mocno małego Dippera. — I miałeś takie fajniutkie policzki i nosek. I wszystko. Aww.

Dipper wywrócił oczami.

— I znałem cię...

— Ale wtedy byliśmy wrogami, więc nie zwracałem uwagi na twoją słodycz. — Dźgnął małego Dippera w policzek. — I ta czapeczka. Pamiętasz tę czapeczkę z daszkiem? Byłeś w niej taki uroczy. Co prawda bez niej i z obecną fryzurą wyglądasz lepiej, ale no... I tak aww!

— Znowu się ślinisz...

— I jeszcze byłeś taki niziutki. Szkoda, że to ci nie zostało. Co prawda musiałbyś stawać na palcach przy każdym pocałunku, ale niscy ludzie są tacy słooodcy.

Pewnie Bill powiedziałby coś jeszcze, ale na jego głowie wylądowała szklanka, rzucona przez Dippera.

*

— Naprawiłem! — oświadczył Dipper.

— Brawo, Sosenko! Jesteś cudowny!

— Wiem, wiem, a teraz chodź.

Więc Bill podszedł i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Dippera.

— Dobra, cofaj nas albo rzucaj w przyszłość. Cokolwiek.

— Tak, tak... tylko... Bill.

— Hm?

— Zostaw to dziecko. Znaczy mnie. Znaczy... no wiesz o co mi chodzi!

— Ale Sosenko! Zabierzmy go ze sobą. Wychowamy, jak nasze dziecko, będziemy się o niego troszczyć i...

— Nie. Zostaw.

— Ale on jest taki słodki!

— Bill!

— No dobra!

Bill nadął policzki, ale odstawił młodszego Dippera. Patrzył przez chwilę na chłopca, a potem... wyciągnął telefon i zrobił mu z dwadzieścia zdjęć.

— Musiałeś, prawda? — Dipper wywrócił oczami, a Bill pokiwał głową. — Bogowie, co ja wam zrobiłem, ze dostałem takiego chłopaka?


	17. sweter

Grudzień.

Bill wpadł do pokoju Dippera, a właściwie to wleciał... przez okno, a razem z nim śnieg. Dużo śniegu i błota. Chłopak aż skrzywił się, widząc kałuże na jego ukochanym, białym dywaniku. Nie zdążył jednak ochrzanić swojego kochanka, bo ten wskoczył na biurko i jedną ręką objął Dippera, a drugą wsunął w jego włosy.

— Byłem na zakupach — oświadczył i jednym sprawnym ruchem pozbył się gumki, a włosy chłopaka opadły na ramiona, zasłoniły połowę twarzy. Dipper fuknął. Nienawidził rozpuszczonych włosów.

— I? — Odgarnął włosy.

— I kupiłem ci coś! — Puścił chłopaka, a następnie machnął ręką. Jedna z leżących przy oknie toreb, uniosła się nad ziemią i pofrunęła w stronę biurka. Chwilę później Bill grzebał w niej, aż znalazł sweter z reniferem.

— Żartujesz.

— Nie.

— Nie ubiorę tego.

— Ubierzesz.

— Nie.

— Chcesz się założyć? — Usiadł na kolanach Dippera i wsuwając dłonie pod jego bluzkę, pocałował go.

Pięć minut później chłopak miał na sobie sweter, a Bill lewitował wokół niego z telefon i robił miliony zdjęć.

— Nienawidzę cię — powiedział Dipper czerwieniąc się przy tym.

— Wiem, a teraz wybacz, ale muzę wysłać to zdjęcie Mabel — po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, wybiegł z pokoju, a chłopak popędził za nim.

Biegli przez korytarz, szarpiąc się i wyrywając sobie telefon, aż w końcu na kogoś wpadli i cała trójka poleciała na ziemię.

— Co...? — Zaczęła Pacyfika, lecz urwała widząc w co ubrany jest Dipper.

— Nie pytaj — warknął.


	18. bycie ojcem nie jest łatwe

Bill zmarszczył brwi.

Po raz pierwszy w swoim, jakże długim, życiu nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić z jego nowym problemem. Zabić go nie mógł. Pozbyć się też nie. No przecież nie będzie krzywdził własnego dziecka! Nawet jeśli to płakało od kilku minut, tak głośno, że Bill zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że jego głowa pęka z bólu.

To wszystko oczywiście było winą Mabel. Bo poszła. Tak po prostu poszła sobie! I zostawiła go z dzieckiem! A przecież Bill nigdy nie zostawał z nim sam! Do cholery, on nawet pieluszki nie potrafił przewinąć!

Jakby tego było mało musiał zadzwonić telefon.

Zirytowany sięgnął po niego.

— Czego? — mruknął, nawet nie patrząc kto dzwoni.

— Jest u ciebie Pacyfika? — spytał Dipper.

— Nie. I Mabel też nie ma.

— Słyszę. Wciąż jesteś beznadziejnym ojcem.

— A ty niby jesteś lepszym? — Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie słysząc trzask, a potem krzyk Dippera „Nie rzucaj tą książką!". Po chwili w głowie Billa pojawił się pewien plan.

Smoczek. Smoczek mu pomoże. Smoczek ucisza dzieci.

Nie puszczając telefonu, zaczął się rozglądać za wcześniej wspomnianym przedmiotem, który w jego oczach był teraz równie cenny, co sztabka złota dla przeciętnej osoby.

— Wiesz może za ile wrócą? — spytał po chwili Dipper.

— Znając życie? Będą rano... No chyba, ze Wendy z nimi poszła. Wtedy wrócą za tydzień.

— Cholera.

— Próbowałeś go karmić? — spytał Bill i zajrzał pod łóżko.

— Zastanawiałem się nad tym, a potem doszedłem do wniosku, że nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić.

— No... powinieneś nalać mleka do butelki?

— A nie będzie za zimne?

— Zawsze możesz podgrzać, czy coś... — mruknął i przeczesał swoje i tak już mocno potargane włos. Zniknął. Ten cholerny smoczek znowu zniknął!

— A co jeśli on wcale nie jest głodny?

— A sprawdzałeś pieluszkę? Może czas zmienić?

— Czekaj. Mam zmienić mu pieluszkę?

— Jeśli będzie trzeba...

— Fuj.

Bill westchnął ciężko i już miał jakoś skomentować niechęć Dippera do przewijania dziecka, ale wszelkie słowa utkwiły w jego gardle, kiedy tylko skierował wzrok na łóżko i zdał sobie sprawę, że dziecka nie ma. Uniósł wzrok i gdyby nie był demonem z pewnością zszedłby na zawał. Jego cudowna córeczka lewitowała nad ziemią. Leciała prosto w stronę okna.

— Dipper?

— Tak?

— Musimy się pożegnać. Później jeszcze zadzwonię. — Po tych słowach rozłączył się, rzucił telefon i biegiem ruszył w stronę dziecka.


	19. matematyka to zło

MABEL warknęła na Billa niczym rozwścieczony jamnik na znudzonego kota i zacisnęła dłonie na ołówku. Przez chwilę mówiła rzeczy, których Cipher nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakby były wypowiadane w innym języku. Później, jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana i rozżalona, spojrzała na swojego chłopaka.

— Bill?

— Tak?

— A co jeśli nie zdam? — spytała ze łzami w oczach.

— Zdasz.

— A jeśli nie?

— Zabijemy twojego nauczyciela? — zasugerował Cipher i zerknął na zegarek. Była dwudziesta druga, dokładnie dziesięć godzin temu Mabel zasiadła przed ogromnym biurkiem i oświadczyła, że musi się uczyć. — Skończyłaś chociaż zadania?

— Jestem na trze... pierwszym. Pierwsze, przykład „a". Nawet tego nie tknęłam — powiedziała zrezygnowana. Wówczas Bill zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i wygramolił się z ciepłego łóżka. — Co robisz? — zapytała nieco zdezorientowana, gdy przejął jej zeszyt.

— Nauczę się, a potem wszystko ci wytłumaczę — odpowiedział.

— Naprawdę? Zrobisz to dla mnie?

— Oczywiście.

— Ale... na pewno dasz radę?

— Mabel, jeśli ktoś z naszej dwójki ma sobie poradzić z matematyką, to z pewnością będę to ja.

Kilka godzin później.

— Pierdolę to — wymamrotał Cipher, kiedy po raz dwudziesty czytał treść pierwszego zadania i dalej nie ogarniał, co ma zrobić i po co komu pięćdziesiąt arbuzów i waga siedmiu słoni, i w jaki sposób te słonie łączą się z arbuzami i jak to wszystko później zmienić na litry. Nic już nie rozumiał. — Mabel! — prawie krzyknął.

— Tak?

— Przyszykuj łopatę. Idziemy zamordować twojego nauczyciela. Nie zdasz — oświadczył Bill, a dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i sięgnęła po telefon.

Ostatecznie nikt nie został zabity, jedynie Dipper musiał zrezygnować z filmowego maratonu z Pacyfiką i wpaść na korepetycje.


	20. zima

— Nie rozumiem. — Lapis przekrzywiła głowę. — Dlaczego marnujemy czas?

— Bo to jest fajne! — krzyknęła Perydot, próbując ulepić bałwana.

— Fajne?

— A nie?

Lapis wzruszyła ramionami, a następnie spojrzała na niebo, z którego spadały płatki śniegu i deszcz. Dużo deszczu. Wszystko było paskudnie białe i mokre. Jej ubrania już dawno zdążyły przemoknąć i przylgnąć mocniej do ciała. Idealnie ułożone włosy teraz sterczały we wszystkie strony.

— To głupie — powiedziała w końcu, a potem skrzywiła się, bo jakieś dzieciak rzucił w nią śnieżką.

— Dla ciebie wszystko jest głupie.

— Nie wszystko.

— Ach, wybacz. Wszystko, co nie ma związku ze Stevenem.

Lapis zaczerwieniła się i odwróciła głowę.

— Nieprawda — wymamrotała, żeby chwilę później pisnąć, bo kolejna śnieżka trafiła ją w tył głowy. — Kto... — Obróciła się zdenerwowana, ale nikogo za nią nie było... ani w okolicy. — Nienawidzę zimy — oświadczyła.

— Czy jest coś, nie Steven, co ty lubisz? — Perydot zmarszczyła brwi. — W wiosnę marudziłaś na alergię, w lato było ci za gorąco, na jesień ciągle chorowałaś, a teraz co? Za zimno ci? Przeszkadzają ci te dzieciaki, co w ciebie rzucają? Jeśli tak, to też w nie rzuć czymś. Albo dołącz do mnie i spróbuj ulepić bałwana. To cię odstresuje.

— Nie... nie chcę. To wciąż głupie. Chcę do domu.

— Lazuli.

— Tak?

— Ja wiem, że się przyjaźnimy, chociaż przyjaźń to chyba złe określenie po tym wszystkim, co razem przeżyłyśmy... no ale nieważne! Chodzi mi o to, że muszę ci to w końcu powiedzieć. Lapis, moja droga chyba wciąż przyjaciółko, czasami zachowujesz się, jak taka głupia, wiecznie smutna, nastolatka. „Nie mogę się dobrze bawić, ani być szczęśliwa, bo.. bo nie! Ja być skazana na smutek i ciągłe porażki! A teraz zostawcie mnie samą, bo wszystko, co robicie jest głupie!"

Lapis wpatrywała się przez chwilę w swoją „przyjaciółkę", a potem, po tym jak policzyła do dziesięciu, próbując się uspokoić, podeszła do Perydot i wrzuciła ją w zaspę.


	21. Mógłbyś zostać?

— Mógłbyś zostać? — nagłe pytanie przerwało długą, bo trwającą kilka godzin, ciszę. Padło zanim zdążył je przemyśleć, zanim w ogóle uświadomił sobie, jak głupio i żałośnie musi teraz wyglądać, gdy tak stoi w środku ogromnego namiotu, ubrany w piżamę... w cholerny piątkowy wieczór.

— Zostać? Dlaczego miałbym zostawać? Przecież jest piątek, jutro tylko jeden występ i to o dwudziestej... — Len zmarszczył brwi, ale nie przerwał czesania swoich długich włosów. Kiedyś wyglądał przez nie, jak dziewczynka, teraz jednak, gdy wyprzystojniał, były jedynie ciekawym dodatkiem, na którego leciały kobiety... i mężczyźni. A Lenowi ta sytuacja bardzo odpowiadała.

— Bo... nie chcę żebyś szedł i sypiał z przypadkowymi ludźmi? — Ritsu zacisnął ręce w pięści. Czuł, jak paznokcie boleśnie przebijają skórę. — Bo chciałbym żebyś ze mną został? — to pytanie zadał nieco pewniej.

— A jeśli ja nie chce?

— Ale... to ty zawsze byłeś tym krzyczącym „spędźmy tę noc razem" albo „Ritsu, zostań dzisiaj!"...

— Tak, byłem. — Len wywrócił oczami i narzucił na siebie kurtkę. — Ale wiesz co? Czeka na ciebie mi się znudziło.

Wyszedł.


	22. Dni chwały

Były takie dni, w których Trey wierzył w swoją wolność.

Już bez wyuczonej lata temu gracji, ale wciąż dumnie stawiał kolejne kroki i patrzył, jak inni z szacunkiem kłaniali się i klepali po plecach Yoh. Tak, po prostu stał za jego plecami, w towarzystwie ich przyjaciół i z wiedzą, że zaraz cała uwaga przejdzie na nich, że zaraz to jemu będą bić brawa.

Bez rozkazu, bez gniewnych i obrzydliwych spojrzeń miał ochotę tańczyć i śpiewać; wygłupiać się ze znajomymi. Chciał już zawsze zwyczajnie upijać się nocami z Yoh, rankami uciekać z nimi przed treningami Anny i popołudniami rozśmieszać Lena swoimi komentarzami o kolejnych szamanach, co przybyli ich pochwalić.

Miesiąc temu drżał myśląc o pojawieniu się w większym gronie ludzi, teraz z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i uwielbienia, mógł wykrzyczeć całemu światu kim jest i skąd podchodzi. W końcu mógł powiedzieć to Yoh. Mógł powiedzieć Lysergowi. Mógł powiedzieć Annie. Mógł powiedzieć Lenowi.

Chciał powiedzieć Lenowi. Cholera, pragnął powiedzieć Lenowi. Wykrzyczeć mu to, zerwać ostatnie maski, przełamać wszelkie mury i po prostu rozkoszować się szczerą i coraz milszą, coraz mniej szyderczą znajomością.

W głowie miał milion pomysł na tę scenę. Widział siebie i jego w parku, może nad morzem, może w górach, na pewno przy ładnym oświetleniu; przy zachodzie lub wschodzie słońca, z tandetną muzyką, którą najpierw by wyśmiali. Widział swoje trzęsące się ciało, słyszał własny głos— cichy i pełen wahania i Lena mówiącego, że cokolwiek chce powiedzieć, i tak nic złego o nim nie pomyśli. Że nic złego się nie stanie.

Albo po prostu widział ich dwóch na kanapie, jedzących pizze i bez znajomych. I od tamtego dnia śmialiby się z tego, jak Hao został pokonany, jak szukali jednego głupiego miasteczka i jak to Trey przez cały ten czas ukrywał, że jest białokrwistym, jak to razem z siostrą uciekał przed ojcem i północą. Och, był kompletnie pewien, że wszystko skończy się w ten sposób.

I być może właśnie przez to; być może przez nadmierną pewność, przez przesadną wiarę w tylko te dobre scenariusze, nie potrafił nawet ustać na nogach, gdy zamiast w salonie Lena, w pewną środę skończył ubrany na czarno, bez ludzi, którzy chcieliby do niego podejść, a za to z własnymi dłońmi zaciśniętymi na trumnie oraz dłońmi ojca spoczywającymi na jego ramieniu.


	23. I była pani o zimnych dłoniach

Emily przyznała później, że chyba lubiła swojego męża — jego poczucie humoru, tysiące dań, które kazał przyrządzać i naszyjniki oraz futra, które przywoził z dalekich podróży, ale ponad te miłość, ponad zachcianki wielbiła jego żonę, pannę o zimnych dłoniach i długich, zielonych sukniach.

Choć pierwszego dnia nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia i przestać skrywać się za kołdra, drugiego i każdego innego czekała na głos przedzierając się przez ściany, wołający i snujący historię pełną zagadek, które Emily chciała rozwiązać. Spragniona odpowiedzi, otumaniona głosem, zadawała służącym pytania, wsłuchiwała się w nich, obserwowała i zawodziła skreślając kolejne osoby ze swojej wielkiej listy.

W listopadzie, kiedy głos opowiadał o spadających drzewach i kobietach wyznających pod nimi miłość oraz mężczyznach rzucających się prosto w lodowatą wodę, Emily musiała skreślić męża. Z pewnym żalem obserwowała, jak spina się przy zadawanym pytaniu, jak cały poci się i trzęsie, a potem milknie i odchodzi od stołu.

Wcześniej nigdy nie wiedziała, co właściwie czuje w danej chwili i czy jest to wystarczająco mocne, teraz bez problemu nazywała swój stan paskudnym. Z apatycznych lat wyłonił się głód i skrzywienie. Desperacja rozkazująca niszczyć podłogi, burzyć ściany i dokopywać do kolejnych worków, wyjmować z nich części ciała i ukrywać w żółtej sukni, w kufrze i pod łóżkiem aż do znalezienia nucącej głowy (a ta wcale jej nie zdziwiła, tak jak pierwsza dłoń wyjęta z dziury stworzonej w sypialni czy druga noga wyjęta spod desek jadalni).

Emily przyznała, że najgorsze było zszywanie — piękne słowa zmieniające się dla niej w barwne opowieści, tworzyły zwodzenie zabijanego zwierzęcia, a zapach rozkładu drażnił jej nozdrza i wsiąkał w dłonie, suknie, cały pokój. A potem czerwone nici złączyły głowę z resztą ciała; zimne dłonie chwyciły jej własne i pociągnęły na dywan i przy uchu usłyszała o czasach, gdy dom zamiast w żółci tonął we wszelkich odcieniach zieleni, codziennie tańczono. Od rana do nocy. Do zniszczenia butów. Do uszkodzenia nóg. Do pierwszej krwi na podłodze. Do otrucia żony.

— I musicie zrozumieć — powiedziała później cicho i spokojnie — gdy tak tkano mi tę historię z najlepszych materiałów, najlepszymi słowami; głaskano moje plecy tak czule i wolno; całowano przy kolejnych baśniowych scenach, nie mogłam dłużej siedzieć. Musiałam to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Tylko nie mogłam zabić żony, więc ofiarowałam swoim oczom śmierć męża!


	24. prezent dla wampira

Bycie nieśmiertelnym miało wiele zalet, którymi chętnie chwalił się o każdej porze roku, w dzień i w nocy, lecz kiedy nadchodziły święta, śnieg pokrywał chodniki i budynki, a ogromne choinki stawały na każdym placu, przyodziane w łańcuchy i bombki, tracił ochotę na przechwałki i pragnął jedynie zaszyć się gdzieś, najlepiej pod cmentarną ziemią i w trumnie, bo tylko tam było cicho, bo zmarli – na szczęście – nie mieli tej potrzeby obchodzenia świąt.

Sam po prostu nie rozumiał skąd u ludzi tyle czułości i radości, gdy mowa o kolędach, opłatkach i rodzinnych kolacjach, zbyt szybko i zbyt dawno temu ktoś odebrał mu człowieczeństwo i wepchnął w ciało potwora, dla którego wszystko, co święte było jedynie trucizną. Nawet głupie kolędy, śpiewane przez ludzi ubranych w kolorowe sweterki i ładne czapeczki, w jego uszach były pieśnią śmierci. Co jednak było najzabawniejsze, nie mógł powiedzieć, że nienawidzi Boga i każdej rzeczy z nim związanej albo, że nie ciągnie go do kościoła i modlitw. Bo ciągnęło. Nocami składał dłonie i recytował własne, wielojęzykowe modlitwy, stworzone tak, by oszukać klątwę i nie oparzyć języka, a za dnia siadał w pewnej odległości od kościoła i wyobrażał sobie, jak wygląda jego wnętrze, co mówi ksiądz i jak w ogóle się zachować.

— Och, zapewniam cię, że wszystko w porządku, mała banshee — mówi do telefonu, kiedy szedł zatłoczonymi ulicami jednego z Polskich miast i starał się nie wpaść na ludzi niosących najróżniejsze pakunki i zakupy. W powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach ciast, ciasteczek i gorących napojów, a nad jego głową, przypięte do dachów, unosiły się kolorowe światełka. — Oczywiście, że nie musisz się śpieszyć, kochanie. Zostań tam tyle, ile będziesz musiała. — Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gdy w końcu wydostał się z zatłoczonych ulic i dotarł do szeregu malutkich, kolorowych domków, które ani trochę do siebie nie pasowały. — Mała banshee, zapewniam, że nie ma nic złego w twoim wyjeździe w rodzinne strony, a teraz wybacz, ale muszę się rozłączyć. Cura, ut valeas — każde słowo wypowiadał powoli i niezwykle starannie, a gdy się rozłączał kąciki jego ust ponownie opadły w dół. Za to w oczach odbiło się zmęczenie.

Ostrożnie, jakby w obawie o nagły atakach, sięgnął ręką po dzwonek. Naciskając go tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się niczego konkretnego, a na pewno nie tego, że potargany brunet, po zaledwie kilku sekundach, wyskoczy w piżamie z domu i popędzi do bramki, by rzucić mu się na szyję. Oszołomiony zamrugał i rozejrzał się, zastanawiając się czy może ktoś to nagrywa. Ale nie. Nikogo innego nie wyczuł.

— Emil — w to jedno imię włożył więcej wysiłku i czułości, niż w jakiekolwiek inne. Z tak wielką czułością nie potrafił nawet mówić do swojej kochanej, malutkiej banshee. — Zachorujesz — wymamrotał, gdy szok na dobre odszedł, a on zrozumiał w jakiej sytuacji się znaleźli.

— Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz — oświadczył mu chłopak, kompletnie nie przejmując się zimnem, policzkami, które pokryły się delikatnym różem i mokrymi skarpetkami.

— Czekałeś...

— Nic nowego. — Emil machnął ręką i przeszedł przez bramkę. Dopiero wtedy jego ciało zatrzęsło się i Gilbert poczuł irytację, patrząc na własne, równie zimne co śnieg, dłonie.

— Emilu. — Wskazał ostrożnie na dom, a kły delikatnie błysnęły, gdy otwierał usta.

— Możesz wejść — powiedział brunet i naciągnął mocniej poplamiony szlafrok. — Zawsze możesz — dodał, chociaż wiedział, że to tak nie zadziała.

Gilbert, jak zwykle cicho zupełnie, jakby unosił się nad ziemią, a nie chodził po niej, pomaszerował za Emilem. Na korytarzu przywitało go lustro, w którym zdołał zobaczyć jedynie lewitujące ubrania i szare plamy w miejscach, gdzie powinno znajdować się ciało.

— Co tak pachnie? — spytał, rozglądając się.

— Mama gotuje pierniki — odpowiedział Emil i otworzył drzwi prowadzące do, całkiem sporego, pokoju o niebieskich ścianach i miękkim, białym dywanie. Złote, świąteczne łańcuchy zwisały z mebli, a na oknie widniała postać świętego mikołaja. — Eryka — powiedział, nim Gilbert zdążył otworzyć usta i o cokolwiek spytać. — Ona uwielbia święta.

— Tak?

— Mhm. W końcu właśnie wtedy dostaje najwięcej prezentów i może siedzieć w domu przez tydzień. — Wzruszył ramionami, a wampir zaśmiał się mimowolnie.

— A co z tobą? — spytał w końcu i rozsiadł się wygodnie na niepościelonym łóżku.

— Ze mną? — Emil zmarszczył brwi, zawzięcie szukając czegoś w szafie.

— I świętami.

— A! Nie przepadam za nimi. To wszystko jest strasznie kłopotliwe... Szukasz prezentów, ciągle pomagasz w kuchni, sprzątasz miejsca, o których istnieniu nie wiedziałeś i jeszcze szczerzysz się do rodziny, którą ostatni raz widziałeś na Wielkanoc. Chociaż... — Chwycił malutkie, różowe pudełeczko. — Z tym akurat uwinąłem się szybko i... zamknij oczy.

— Po co?

— Och, po prostu mi zaufaj i je zamknij.

— Czy to jeden z tych filmowych momentów, w których ty wręczasz mi pierścionek albo inną ozdóbkę, a ja rzucam ci się na szyję? — spytał, zamykając oczy, a w jego głosie nie było słychać kpiny ani odrobinki złośliwości, była jedynie ciekawość.

— Um... tak jakby. — Emil zagryzł nerwowo dolną wargę i złapał za dłoń wampira. Ostrożnie ułożył w niej różaniec stworzony ze sztucznych, malutkich i różowych kwiatków i o drewnianym, równie malutkim krzyżu.

— Nie boli — stwierdził zaskoczony Gilbert, kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy i uświadomił sobie, co dotyka jego skóry.

— Oczywiście, że nie... W końcu sam mówiłeś, że przedmioty tego typu nie ranią cię, gdy są oblane krwią kogoś, kto nie wierzy. Minus i plus daje minus, tak? — Emil poczerwieniał calutki, do czubków uszu, a głos załamał mu się kilka razy. Dopiero wtedy Gilbert uświadomił sobie, że lewa dłoń chłopaka jest okaleczona, skóra miejscami miała ten sam kolor, co policzki.

— Och — zdołał wydusić, a ręce same odnalazły uszkodzony nadgarstek i delikatnie przyciągnęły go do ust i obcałować. — Słuchasz mnie.

— Częściej niż ci się zdaje.

— A ja nic dla ciebie nie mam...

— Jesteś tu. To wystarcza.

— Och, amo te, Emilu.

Przytulił go i jak zwykle przy takich czynnościach, zachował ogromną ostrożność, bojąc się, ze użyje zbyt wiele siły i doprowadzi jedynie do katastrofy. Gdzieś w głowie jego własne słowa przypominało o sobie i o paskudnych zakazach, które nakładał wieki temu i, które dotyczyły aż takiego zbliżania się do ludzi. No cóż, kolejny raz łamał je dla tego chłopca i dla tych kilku minut, w których mógł poudawać, że ich serca biją razem i w zgodzie, a własne ciało nie jest poruszającymi się, przeklętymi zwłokami.


	25. pamięć

— Och? Nie, nie wydaje mi się bym go znała.

Lodowate dłonie zatrzymały się w połowie drogi do twarzy. Spojrzenie — wyjątkowo spokojne, może wręcz wpadające w znudzenie — przeniosło się, ignorując teraz niedopiętą kurtkę i skupiając się na kobiecie. Chociaż ledwie stała, a czerń jej włosów już lata temu zastąpił paskudny, siwy odcień, mówiła głośno i pewnie. Wręcz nie dało się uciec od jej głosu; wbijał się do jego głowy i niwelując pozostałe myśli, zmuszał do skupiania się na tym jakże prostym i znanym mu komunikacie; do odtwarzania dobrze znanych piosenek wyśpiewywanych wieki temu na ogromnej scenie w drażniącym świetle reflektorów.

— Jest pani pewna? — Przystąpił z nogi na nogę. Wiatr unosił mu włosy, ale dopiero drżenie kobiety uświadomiło go, że sam stoi prosto, niewzruszenie, a jego skóra na twarzy i dłoniach nie potrafi nawet przybrać lekko zaróżowionej barwy. Wbił zęby w dolną wargę.

— Oczywiście! Przecież wiedziałabym gdybym znała jakiegoś... jak mu było?

— Marcel.

— No właśnie. Wiedziałabym, gdybym znała jakiegoś Marcela, a jakby jeszcze ze mną mieszkał, to już w ogóle! — Ułożyła dumnie schorowane i wyniszczone przez upływające lata dłonie na zakrytych granatową suknią biodrach.

— I... jego nazwisko naprawdę nic pani nie mówi?

— Zapewniam, że mam kompletną pustkę słysząc je. — Zacisnęła dłonie na klamce, jakby obawiała się, że zaraz siłą przerzuci ją na bok i wtargnie do mieszkania.

A on po prostu dalej stał w miejscu i tylko dłonie miał teraz opuszczone.

— Ja... — Nie potrzebował tego, ale przed kolejnymi słowami wziął głęboki oddech: — W takim razie przepraszam za najście, Klaro.

Nim starczy, otępiały umysł przetworzył wypowiedź i zrozumiał jej zakończenie, Marcel znalazł się po drugiej stronie ulicy i z mapą, unikając świateł latarni rozpoczął kolejną bezsensowną podróż jak najdalej. I przygarbiony, ściskając skradziony z jej szyi łańcuszek wcale nie czuł żalu; potrafił jedynie złościć się na brak domu.


	26. tylko ty, ja i ritsu

OSIEMNASTA.

Ostatni raz spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jak zwykle wyglądałam perfekcyjnie – długie włosy miałam splecione w warkocz, pomalowałam się, ubrałam się w najlepszą, jaką miałam, czerwoną suknie i założyłam szpilki. Brakowało mi już tylko mojego cudownego chłopaka... Zerknęłam nerwowo na zegarek. Powinien przyjść całe dziesięć minut temu...

DZWONEK.

Stanęłam przed drzwiami, wzięłam głęboki oddech, po czym w końcu otworzyłam i aż zamarłam z wrażenia. Jak zwykle wyglądał idealnie – jego fioletowe włosy były wyjątkowo rozpuszczone, a dwukolorowe oczy patrzyły tylko na mnie. Miał na sobie garnitur, a w dłoni trzymał kwiaty... ale nie on sprawiał, że moja chęć mordu wzrosła. O nie. On był tym, co powstrzymywało mnie od morderstwa.

Byłam wściekła przez Ritsu.

Ritsu stojącego obok. Obok MOJEGO chłopaka. M o j e g o.

— Co on tu robi? — spytałam starając się zachować spokój. A może z tych wszystkich nerwów dostałam jakiś omamów, czy czegoś, i tylko mi się zdaje, że on tam stoi?

— Jak to, co? Idzie z nami do restauracji — odparł Len patrząc na mnie tak jakbym zadała jakieś wyjątkowo głupie pytanie.

W ten oto sposób do pięknej restauracji, pełnej bogatych ludzi, przybyłam z Lenem i Ritsu i, podczas gdy większość kobiet siedziała naprzeciwko swoich partnerów, patrzyła im głęboko w oczy, ja siedziałam między moim chłopakiem i jego przyjacielem... i patrzyłam na to jak oni patrzą sobie w oczy.

— Więc...? Co zamówimy? — spytałam rozglądając się nerwowo.

— Nie wiem — Len wzruszył ramionami. — Wybierz coś za mnie.

— Ok...

— To było do Ritsu.

— O... — Zagryzłam nerwowo dolną wargę. Ritsu chwycił kartę i zaczął przeglądać dania, co chwila krzywił się i marudził na to jak beznadziejnie wygląda większość dań.

— Ej, a może pójdziemy gdzie indziej? — spytał w końcu.

— Gdzie indziej? – Żyłka na moim czole drgnęła nerwowo. —PRZEPRASZAM, CO KURWA? Jak gdzie indziej?! Nie po to męczyłam się z rezerwacją...

— To świetny pomysł! — powiedział Len. — Chyba widziałem niedaleko McDonald's.

— McDonald's. Mniam!

— Ale... ale...

W ten oto sposób kolejną randkę spędziłam jedząc frytki. Nie homara albo, chociaż kurczaka. Frytki. Paskudne frytki, od których pewnie przytyje... a mój chłopak świetnie bawił się ze swoim przyjacielem.

Jadłam frytki.

Jakiś dzieciak na mnie napluł.

***

Dziś – w końcu! – Miało być idealnie. Len zachorował, więc mogłam przyjść go odwiedzić i spędzić z nim masę czasu. Sam na sam. Specjalnie na tę okazję kupiłam strój pielęgniarki i zapakowałam go do torby. PRZEBIORĘ SIĘ JAK JUŻ U NIEGO BĘDĘ — pomyślałam.

JAK ZWYKLE WYSZŁO INACZEJ NIŻ CHCIAŁAM.

— Co ty tu robisz? — spytał Len zaraz po tym jak otworzył mi drzwi.

— Słyszałam, ze jesteś chory — odpowiedziałam i zamrugałam zaskoczona. Wcale nie wyglądał źle – miał na sobie białą, trochę za dużą koszulę z nadrukiem „50% uke", cokolwiek by to oznaczało, czarne bokserki i masę czerwonych plam na twarzy. — To krew...?

— Nie. Spoko. To tylko sos — odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. — Ale chory? Kto naopowiadał ci takich bzdur? — Wpuścił mnie do środka.

— Ritsu. — Zatrzymałam się w salonie. Wszędzie walało się jedzenie, oczywiście niezdrowe... a ta wstrętna, mała cholera siedziała na kanapie mając na sobie jedynie bokserki! I do tego jakby nigdy nic pił piwo!

— Co ty tu robisz? — spytał widząc mnie.

— Mówiłeś, że Len jest chory...

— Naprawdę jej tak powiedziałeś? — Len zamrugał zaskoczony. Przez chwilę myślałam, że zaraz nakrzyczy na Ritsu, powie mu, że ma stąd wyjść i zostaniemy sami...

— Ja... — W oczach Ritsu pojawiły się łzy. Zaczerwienił się. — No, bo... To wszystko przez to, że, od kiedy masz dziewczynę spędzamy razem tak mało czasu! Ty wiesz jak ja się czuję, gdy całe dnie chodzicie za rączki, patrzycie sobie słodko w oczka i tulicie do siebie?!

— S-sądzisz, że ja cię zaniedbuje? — Cała złość natychmiast zniknęła... a przynajmniej w przypadku Lena. Ja byłam jeszcze bardziej wściekła.

— T-tak.

— I... skłamałeś żeby spędzić trochę czasu ze mną?

— Tak.

— O matko! Ritsu! To takie słodkie! — Rzucił się na niego i przytulił... Tak delikatnie i czule, a Ritsu wówczas spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

Po raz kolejny przegrałam.

***

Siedzieliśmy w parku.

Dzieci bawiły się między drzewami, ptaszki śpiewały, słonko świeciło tak jasno, że tylko cud sprawiał, ze wciąż jeszcze nie byłam spocona.

— Moglibyśmy w piątek iść do kina.... Najlepiej na jakąś komedię.

— Ale w ten piątek?

— Tak.

— Um... Nie mogę.

— Dlaczego?

— Idę z Ritsu na horror.

— Z Ritsu? Nie sądzisz, że spędzacie razem zbyt dużo czasu?

— Ym... Nie? Dziennie jesteśmy razem jedynie przez szesnaście godzin.

— A ile jesteś ze mną?

— Godzinę?

— I naprawdę sądzisz, że spędzacie razem mało czasu?

— Tak.

— I naprawdę nie chcesz iść ze mną, bo wolisz z nim?

— Tak.

— Boże... Len! Czasami zastanawia mnie czy ty w ogóle jesteś we mnie zakochany! — Nadęłam policzki. Miałam ochotę odejść, ale najpierw go uderzyć.

— Oczywiście, że jestem! — Powiedział, a jego dłonie znalazły się na moich, teraz już czerwonych, policzkach. — Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza, najlepsza, najpiękniejsza i w ogóle... i... i jeśli chcesz możemy pójść do tego kina.

Boże.

B o ż e.

Moja złość natychmiast minęła. Jak w ogóle mogłam pomyśleć, że mnie nie kocha? Zamknęła oczy, czekając na ten magiczny momentu, w którym nasze usta w końcu złączą się w pocałunku.

I dupa.

— Cześć wam! — krzyknął Ritsu siadając między nami... Usiadł mi na dłoniach, którymi opierałam się o ławkę, a usta Lena zetknęły się z jego policzkiem.

— Ritsu? — Len odsunął się jakby nigdy nic, a w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki szczęścia. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Byłem kupić kwiaty dla mojej przyjaciółki... Wiesz, tej, co do szpitala trafiła — powiedział i wskazał na bukiet róż. — Ale potem zobaczyłem was i stwierdziłem, że nie. Dam jej coś innego, ty bardziej zasługujesz na te róże, mój drogi — mówiąc to wręczył Lenowi kwiaty.

— Jakie to słodkie! — pisnął mój chłopak.

***

— I co chcesz z tym zrobić? — spytała moja przyjaciółka, gdy opowiedziałam jej o wszystkim.

— Zemszczę się.

— Jak?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziałam nieco płaczliwym tonem. — Ale coś wymyślę!

— A może po prostu powinnaś zerwać z nim?

— Zerwać?

— No... tak byłoby najlepiej. Kochanie, przecież on cię ewidentnie nie kocha i leci na tego swojego kumpla!

— Leci na Ritsu? Czyś ty oszalała? Dobra... Może są dość, blisko ale na pewno nie... — urwałam, a mój wzrok zatrzymał się na m o i m chłopaku całującym się z Ritsu.

— Dalej tak myślisz?


	27. egzekucja

Był znudzony.

Przed oczami wciąż miał kobietę wiszącą na haku. Krew poplamiła jej ubrania, podłogę. Wszystko. Nie miała dłoni. Nie miała nóg. Nie miała oczu. Wszystkiego ją pozbawił. Zjadł wnętrzności. Wypił krew. Kości rzucił psom, jedynie czaszkę zachował jako kolejne trofeum. A potem go złapali.

Głupia policja pojawiła się za szybko. Zobaczyli go skąpanego w czerwieni i z obłędem w oczach. Celowali w niego pistoletami. Kazali rzucić nóż. Rzucił. W policjanta. Trafił. Później został ogłuszony.

Nie było śledztwa, nie było przesłuchań. Nikt nawet nie zastanawiał się nad jego wątpliwym zdrowiem psychicznym. Była jedynie szybka decyzja o karze.

Spędził trzy godziny w nudnej, śmierdzącej celi. Później go zabrano.

Pozbawiono go włosów. Doskonale pamiętał człowieka idącego w jego stronę z golarką. Pamiętał też, jak go uderzył kolanem. Marudził.

Później – już na samym końcu – trafił na krzesło. Znudzony patrzył na to, jak przykuwano go do niego. W pewnym momencie nawet nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem.

— NIE ŻAŁUJĘ — powiedział, nim został mu założony knebel.

ZROBIŁBYM TO ZNOWU — dodał w myślach i z rozbawieniem spojrzał przed siebie. Widział wszystkie ofiary. Dopiero, kiedy zasłonili mu twarz, zobaczył dni, w których jeszcze był normalny. Zobaczył osobę, która go zmieniła. Osobę, która dalej była na wolności i miała się świetnie. Osobę, która też zabijała, a jednak jej nikt o nic nie winił. Zobaczył Dippera.

GDYBYM MÓGŁ... ZABIŁBYM CIĘ.

NIE ZROBIŁBYŚ TEGO.

NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ.

KOCHAM.

Znudzenie zmieniło się we wściekłość.

Wściekłość w ból.

Ból w śmierć.


	28. dobranoc

Płakała.

W śmierdzącej, małej toalecie, na starej stacji wylewała z siebie więcej łez, niż kiedykolwiek. Jej włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, a brudne ubrania lepiły się do ciała, nawet piękna naszywka, nazwa szkoły, straciła swój blask.

Chciała tu zostać, nigdy nie wychodzić na zewnątrz i nie musieć oglądać bladej twarz kuzyna, jego udawanej radości i starego samochodu, który teraz był dla nich domem, bo ten prawdziwy, składających się z przytulnych i ciepłych pomieszczeń, został im odebrany.

Chciała uciec od rzeczywistości, ale gdy zamykała oczy widziała jedynie wykrzywione twarze potworów, a przez zasłonięte uszy i tak słyszała każdy dźwięk, każdą rozmowę, a w końcu wołanie kuzyna.

I podniosła się z podłogi, pozwoliła ociężałym nogą zaprowadzić się do auta. Gdy myśli błądziły po wspomnieniach, przedzierały się przez pytania „jak" i „dlaczego", ciało dostało się na tylne, pokryte kocami, siedzenie. Dłonie złapały białego, żywego kota o niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniu i przytuliły go mocno.

— Musimy opuścić miasto — oświadczył, a ona pokiwała głową. — Będziesz spać? — spytał, patrząc na nią.

— Tak — odpowiedziała cicho, bo naprawdę nie miała ochoty na rozmowy. Bo wiedziała, że znowu się popłacze, a z pewnością nie chciała tego robić. Nie przy nim.

— A więc dobranoc — powiedział.

A samochód ruszył.

Ruszył, zabierając ich daleko, daleko od domu.


	29. krawcowa

Od kiedy tylko pamiętała jej rodzinny dom był zawalony najróżniejszymi materiałami, guzikami, igłami i maszynami do szycia. Jej matka zamykała się na całe dnie w swoim gabinecie i tworzyła kolejne ubrania, a ojciec znikał na kilka godzin i wracał obładowany kolejnymi materiałami, a następnie zamykał się w swoim pokoju i też szył.

Kiedy miała dziesięć lat jej siostra powiedziała, że zamierza robić to, co ich rodzice. Wtedy też zaczęło się prawdziwe piekło – codziennie, od rana do wieczora, była porównywana do siostrzyczki, rodzice marudzili i ciągle powtarzali, że ona też powinna zacząć szyć, nawet kilka razy została do tego zmuszona i, niestety, okazało się, że jest w tym świetna. Od tamtej pory słyszała ciągle, że marnuje talent.

Więc szyła.

Szyła dużo.

Tak dużo, że po otwarciu jej pokoju na człowieka spadała lawina z ubrań.

A potem skończyła szkołę i uciekła do Anglii studiować. Myślała, że to już koniec, a maszynę do szycia będzie oglądać jedynie w koszmarach. Oczywiście pomyliła się – jej mąż, rok po ślubie, oświadczył, że zamierza rzucić medycynę i zostać krawcem. W ten oto sposób kolejny dom, w którym mieszkała, wypełnił się materiałami, igłami, guzikami i maszynami... a potem znowu została zmuszona do szycia i znowu okazało się, że jest w tym dobra.

Więc znowu szyła.

Szyła dla znajomych.

Szyła dla swoich dzieci.

Szyła dla klientów.

Szyła w dzień.

Szyła w nocy.

Czas wolny miała dopiero po tym, jak dzieci opuściły dom. Zazwyczaj miała go o siedemnastej i wcale nie był aż tak „wolny", bo gdy wychodziła z pokoju okazywało się, że cały dom jest brudny, trzeba pozmywać naczynia, umyć podłogi, zetrzeć kurze i ugotować jedzenie.

O osiemnastej kończyła sprzątanie i cała spocona i brudna siadała na krześle, a na stole kładła talerz z jedzeniem. Nie mając zbyt wiele czasu, sięgała po widelec i... i jak zwykle nie mogła nic zjeść, bo jak każdej nocy i tej jej jedzenie zaczynało unosić się w powietrzu, a wszystkie okna magicznie otworzyły się.

— Cholerni kosmici — wymamrotała, patrząc na to, jak jej jedzenie trafia na statek kosmiczny.

Wróciła do szycia.


End file.
